Living the Perfect Lie
by Chocolat Mieux 9
Summary: Hermione married Malfoy against her will. Ron's dead. I think. Everyone suspicious about this little marriage, but Draco's willing to make this work. After all, he's with the woman he loves and within the first year of marriage, they've gotta make a kid.


_This story should be pretty interesting._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Bride's Tears**_

_**&/or**_

_**The Malfoy laws**_

The wedding bells chimed as Hermione walked down the aisle, the veil over her face. She was so glad it was; no one could see the tears of pure fury running down her cheeks. She looked to the bridal side; Harry and Ginny gaped at her, their faces blank. Her father and mother were there, both glaring at her fiancé. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Hermione's pink lips let out a soft, noiseless sob. Of course he wasn't. He was dead. And she was the one who killed him.

More crystalline tears dropped from her eyes, which were charmed to not puff from any crying. She looked to the groom's side; every Slytherin imaginable, young and old, were there. She saw the reporter's cameras flash violently.

She looked along the aisle to see her soon-to-be husband, only to be disappointed to see long snowy locks pulled into a long, sleek ponytail, instead of messy, flaming red tresses.

_Why?_ Hermione's mind wept. _I should have been walking down with a smile. I should see freckles and a big grin and cheery blue eyes and loud, wonderful, obnoxiously red hair …_

But instead, Hermione was staring into pale, blemish free features; instead of the boyish, lopsided beam she knew and loved, a complacent smirk replaced it, and hoary shoulder blade-length hair instead. His eyes flashed at her: arctic blue and swirling silver. No deep ocean blue insight.

She reached the end, standing in front of the man she 'loved'. His father's face glared at her and his mother looked at her serenely, yet a hint of sadness was shown to her. The minister waited in the silence of the group, then cleared his throat loudly.

"Now onto the ceremony." The man waved his wand, a scroll appeared before them. "Ahem. Do you, Draco Lucius Black Malfoy, take this woman as your lover, your companion, your wife, as long as you shall live?" He grinned smugly and nodded. "I do."

Hermione saw his signature script itself onto the parchment. The minister turned her Hermione. "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man as your provider, your lover, your companion, and your husband, as long as you shall live?" Hermione nodded behind the veil, hesitantly, as the crying continued. More cameras flashed, every reporter believing those were the tears of a nervous and emotionally happy bride.

"I-I…do."

Her signature curled onto the parchment as well, sealing her fate in irreversible magic.

"Very well!" The minister chuckled. "Does anyone object to the marriage of this loving couple? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace…" Hermione looked around hopeful, her face dropped. Harry and Ginny looked down, and her parents were shaking their heads sadly. "Alright! Mr. Malfoy you may kiss the bride! Congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

An eruption of cheers came from the crowd as Draco lifted Hermione's veil. She shot him a look of unadulterated hate and closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable kiss. More flashes of light flickered through her eyelids as she felt Draco's cool, soft, pale lips press upon hers and his long, slim fingers wrapped around her waist. More tears ran down her face as Draco dipped her to pose for the cameras as they kissed.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Now Mrs. Malfoy, now here are the papers. I shall read the most important parts of the marriage clause." The wizened goblin at Gringotts cleared his throat and looked sternly at Hermione. "Now. '_Any woman married into the main Malfoy family inherits the main Malfoy branch fortune of twenty-five quadrillion galleons.' " _Hermione's eyes went wide and she made a choking noise. The goblin looked at her funny.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, sir, I see she did not marry you for your money."

Draco chortled. "Of course not, Tranic. She married me for my good looks."

The two laughed together and Hermione raised an eyebrow. No way Draco really acted like this to goblins.

"Anyway," Tranic cleared his throat again. " '_Any new wife to the Malfoy family is to host a get-together with the Malfoy family at the husband's estate on the Malfoy grounds.' " _Tranic looked back up to Hermione, who nodded her understanding. "_ 'Any woman who marries the last heir of the main Malfoy branch must conceive a child within the first year of marriage, and—"_

"What!" Hermione interrupted, standing abruptly. "I gotta do what with who and have a huh?"

Draco pulled her back down into his lap. "Hush and shush, love. I know this is a little sudden, but it will all work out." She jerked out of his touch and stalked over to the goblin, who looked very nervous at the sight of the livid Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Tranic squeaked.

"It's alright, Tranic." Draco drawled, dismissing the fear in the goblin's voice. "She's just fuming a bit from a little row we had after the wedding. She'll be okay."

"It's not her I am worried about, sir."

"Just…go on with the papers."

The young blonde drew his wife into his lap again, firmly keeping her down, and stared at Tranic.

"Yes, well '_When the child of Malfoy descent is conceived, the wife is to stop any and all work, i.e. a job, gardening, tidying, any odd jobs, work that requires bending over, and avoid anything that creates stress.' _"

Hermione guffawed. "Does that mean I get to avoid the ferret?"

Tranic peered over his spectacles and looked over at Draco for an answer. Draco choked on a bit of saliva and turned pinker than pink lemonade.

"Errm…It's just a little nickname she likes to call me…" He confessed to the smiling goblin, his face cast down. "Me and every single Gryffindor in Hogwarts." Hermione murmured in his ear.

"That's adorable. But on to business. '_Every wife of the Malfoy family must stay in good health and shape.' _"

Draco nodded and placed his hands upon the sides of her hips, rubbing them gently. "That's right. The way our society runs, appearances are _everything_. The way we act, think, speak, look…it's all important to the high expectations of rich life." He added under his breath, "I'm sure you are not used to it."

"Now for you Mr. Malfoy: '_Every Malfoy husband of Malfoy pureblood must give their wife signature charms. Something that will reflect who their spouse is, and something that could never be duplicated.' _"

Draco nodded and mentally noted that he needed to find out a little more about Hermione Jane…

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco threw her briskly onto the large divan of his bedroom.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

He straddled her on the chaise and planted butterfly kisses down her supple neck. "What…what the hell, ferret?" She whispered breathlessly, attempting to pushing him off.

"Don't." He nipped her ear lightly. "My father's outside the door; he's already suspicious of this relationship…" He claimed her warm lips and moaned quietly, grabbing her bottom roughly, she yelped in surprise. His chill lips reattached themselves to her neckline, she moaned and had her fingers through his hair.

The bedroom door opened and Lucius strolled in. Draco ripped apart from Hermione's neck, his hand still grasping her arse, his leg positioned to look as if he was hiding a _problem_. "F-Father!" Draco flustered. "Wha-What is the problem?"

Lucius peered down his nose at the couple, who were quite pink in the face, which made them look as guilty as Draco wanted. Pink from heavy petting and embarrassment from being caught. Even though the only pink was from Hermione being embarrassed and Draco from the heavy petting.

Lucius raised a manicured eyebrow and put his gloved hand over his mouth. "Use protection charms…" Was his muffled request before the tall Malfoy senior shuffled out the door.

"What did he say?" Draco said a little loudly, so his father could hear. "Something about silence charms?" He pressed his face into Hermione's shoulder and started laughing hysterically. "Oh! That will be hilarious!"

Hermione pushed him off of her roughly.

"What the hell got into you?" She hissed. "I'm supposed to make a good impression on every damn adult—especially my new husband's parents—and you decide to make me look hot in the pants?"

Draco slowly but surely stopped giggling and looked her straight in the eye. "My father wants to continue the Malfoy line. Seeing that we never touched or anything during the wedding reception, my father decided to see if anything is _really _going on."

Draco grinned up at Hermione suggestively, who got up and glared murderously at him.

**SMACK!**

Draco was on the ground. Hermione smacked the shit out of him.

"Don't ever come near me again." She seethed. "I am getting my own room. You are not allowed in it without my permission. You are not to touch me outside of what has to be done. I can't believe I went through with this. Especially with _you._"

She turned on her heel out of the doors (which pretty much opened themselves to get out of the way) and ran to the other side of the Manor. A small little house elf in frilly dress bowed and asked Hermione what she wanted.

"MY own room!"

Suddenly, a large double-leaf entrance led to an extravagant room. A balcony (this was the third floor) led to a beautiful sight of the garden and patio and a labyrinth. The garden was covered in white roses, the patio was surrounded by blue roses, and the labyrinth was filled with lovely red.

"Hermione?" A sweet, womanly voice filled the room and she turned to find Narcissa Malfoy at her door. "May I come in, dear?"

&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah…so that was it. You married my son because of _that?_"

Hermione nodded, a tissue magically rising and falling to dab her eyes gently. "Yes. After Ron died, he came an made an offer…I just couldn't…" She broke out into sobs; Narcissa held Hermione close and rocked her.

"There, there. It's not all bad."

Hermione sniffed and a tissue came to blow her nose. "But it is, Cissy! It is! I do not love Draco! I love…I loved…but…" Another round of sobs over came her and Cissy waved her hand to surround her with more tissue.

"I understand, dear. I completely understand…"

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco strolled down the halls of the West wing, searching for Hermione. _Damn elf said she'd come down here._ He thought, growling.

"After Ron died…I just couldn't…"

Draco heard his wife's soft tone, along with crying.

He dipped into the hall where her weeping echoed and saw a door cracked open. There was Hermione and his mum, talking on the feather bed.

"It's not all that bad." He heard his mother say, though some sadness was voiced as well.

"But it is, Cissy!" His love wailed. "It is! I do not love Draco! I love…"

Draco stopped listening and fluidly walked out of the corridor. He would hear no more of that. Couldn't she realize it? Couldn't she grasp the fact that what he said that day was true?

Couldn't she understand that he truly loved her?

&&&&&&&&&&

_Review._


End file.
